The Element of Surprise
by Switzerland4ever
Summary: one shot, nessie and jake, alice POV , simple and easy, yay! my friend wrote it , Dallas Koelling, this is for you
1. Chapter 1

The Element of Surprise

By Alice Cullen (aka my freind dallas)

"Hey, what's up?" I typed. I was having fun in some chat room using the user name "pictellsall4321" hitting on random people was fun. I decided to sign off because I didn't want the loser human guys on the dating service to get some big idea that I really thought that their profile pictures were "hawt * 10" yeah, right. He couldn't score a date even if "hotnerd#2"'s answer to "what do you want the chicks to know about you?" wasn't "they don't even have to pretty, just human, and FEMALE!!!!" Well, if they want a human, count me out!

I knew Nessie would be home any minute, and I really wanted her to try on a new outfit that Rose bought for her. The Floral vest and pink mini dress was adorable, Rosalie just had to find the right boots. I searched for her in my head and focused, really, really hard. I saw her holding hands with Jake and walking up the path to Bella and Edward's cottage. I took out my phone and texted her:

Alice: Come to the big house.

Nessie: r u in jail?

Alice: LOL. No I mean Carlisle's house.

Nessie: sure. Why?

Alice: rose got u a new outfit. She wants u 2 try it on.

Nessie: can puppy come?

Alice: oh is that Ur new pet name for Jake?

Nessie: ... yeah

Alice: no I like it. And he can't come.

Nessie: why not?

Alice: he's not allowed to see it 'til the 10th grade ball.

Nessie: you r kidding me ill be there in like 2 seconds

I heard from the road outside the house "'Kay I'll see you in a bit." And then she was at the door. "OMG My dress!!" I nodded with the same enthusiasm as her tone. We climbed the stairs at a faster-than-human pace. I couldn't wait to show her. Bella was just exited that she was going to the dance, and doing "human stuff" like that. I mean, seriously, she had even gone over to a friend's house the day before! Bella even let me dress her for school! Her growing had slowed down, so I didn't need to make her new clothes every week, but she never wore the same thing twice. (Mostly thanks to me). I didn't know why she had been running home from school lately, but I think that I would have the chance to ask her now.

I looked up, and she had the dress in her hands.

"Do you like it?"

"Absolutely! This is soooooooooo pretty! Thank you soooooooooo much!!!!!!!!"

"Well, go ahead try it on!"

It slid easily up her perfect body, and I strapped the back for her. She looked in the mirror, and I saw her mouth "wow" to herself. "I know," I said, "you love my creations and always will. Then I heard a deep voice from down the stairs. "hey, you coming?" leave it to jake to ruin everything!


	2. water balloons?

I heard water splashing madly outside. I decided that Jake and Nessie had finally found use of the secret water balloon stash. I walked outside to see Jake in the wolf form, Nessie on his back, and of course, Rosalie was being pelted be balloons by Nessie, screaming the entire time. She was pretty fast, but so was Jake. WE were all having fun until Bella came out. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what are you doing?!" I ran over to Bella. "Rosalie started it. I am an eye witness!"

_Oh come one, Ed. We were just having fun. Tell her that I am not lying. Because technically I am not. _I though to him. I looked over at him and he smiled widely. "She isn't lying, love. Chill."

"I don't need any help doing that!" Rosalie and Bella said pretty much in unison. Rose imitated a shiver. Nessie dismounted Jake, and he phased back. "She threatened Nessie with a water balloon, so we made use of the Stash." He winked at Nessie and she giggled. Even though _everyone_ knew that the two of them would spend the rest of their lives together, Nessie couldn't help herself. _Stupid human hormones. _I thought to myself. Edward let out a chuckle. "what?" Bella asked. "Nothing!" Edward and I both answered immediately. She didn't buy it and said, "riiiiiight," Jokingly. Okay, she could contribute to the joke. Like wildfire, it spread over me. I saw a vision of Nessie looking absolutely mortified after finding out that Edward could read minds. "What did you see?" Bella asked. "it's nothing.I think it is going to rain tonight." I looked to make sure I had not been imagining the overcast. "Of course it is. We live in Washington!"

Jake said. "I am going inside." I said abruptly. I ran all trhe way there.

To be continued….

Sorry. My friend didn't have time to write more!!!!


End file.
